Talk:Salem Summoning Campaign 2/@comment-2620:0:2820:220E:3C04:C9DD:6E97:3B1E-20171206151305
... Ah, this is crazy... So, originally, I wasn't really planning on rolling in this gacha when it came, no interest in Queen, and regarding Abigail, while the Foreigner class is interesting since it's a new class, the specialty against Berserkers was kind of feeling a bit lackluster for me, since everyone (except Mashu) does double damage to Zerkers, anyway. Not to mention, male Zerkers can always be easily dispatched by Euryale and other anti-males. So, really only the female Zerkers were "kind of" a threat, though we haven't seen much of them in challenge quests that really push us to limits. Not saying the defense against Zerkers is useless, but the first servant that literally everyone gets is typically good enough to help handle most Zerker enemies. The double damage taken and dealt to other Foreigners is actually sort of fascinating, though, reminiscent of Dragon and Ghost types in Pokemon. So, I wake up (from the time of this posting, it was about an hour ago) this morning to see the gacha is up. I think, screw it, I'll spend some tickets anyways, since I spent some earlier (4 tickets for Circe, nothing notable). Abigail's animations look nice, and maybe I could use Foreigner as a sort of pseudo-Avenger in the sense of dealing consistent damage to the main 7 classes without taking extra damage, as I have yet to obtain an Avenger. 2 tickets in, golden spheres! I hold my breath. ...Saber card. And all my breath gets exhaled into a sigh. It's Lancelot. And that's not bad, he is one of the best Sabers after all, but my main Sabers are already a grailed NP3 Suzuka, an NP2 Musashi, and a Nero. Oh, and this is just NP2 Lancelot, since I already had one. It wasn't bad, though I felt like I might not make much use of out this for a while. (Admittedly, he may be more useful than Nero in general, but I sort of prefer Nero as a character, and the Defense drop on her NP has allowed Suzuka and Musashi to deal some pretty solid damage. Thrice-Setting Sun has also definitely saved me on occasion.) I was a little angry, despite myself. I could've just stopped rolling there, but I didn't. I resolved to spend just 2 more tickets, so in total I'd spending 4 here just like I did for Circe. (In the back of my head, however, I was worried I was about to get carried away, perhaps getting too emotionally invested in this.) So, again, 2 tickets in, and... golden spheres. I was certainly hopeful, though with a tint of cynicism. ...Oh. That's a new card back. And you know the rest. I audibly celebrated, probably waking my roommate in the process. I'd like to believe that regardless of the outcome, I would've only spent four tickets, but I suppose that's just a meaningless sentiment now. My luck seems ridiculously good recently, certainly in contrast with the first half of this year, where I had a complete 5 star dry spell. Perhaps this is just all just things balancing out? Or maybe my luck is occuring in cycles? Either way, in this moment, I'm giddy as hell, and I've got a new servant to level up. Good luck to everyone else rolling for her, and my condolences to those who have their resources/wallet destroyed by this new class servant.